


Who else could be reincarnations?

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Reincarnated Hearts [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But is partially referenced in The Observers, Gen, Humor, Not exactly part of CtDRitL's plot, Omake, Reincarnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else could be reincarnations? Remus and Sirius contemplate that, and don't really like what they find. Especially Remus. (Omake from CtDRitL Chapter 8: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, TAKE 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who else could be reincarnations?

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, its the omake from the end of chapter 8. Just making it easier for you all to access it.

Remus had been busy grooming Buckbeak when Sirius dashed into the room pale and panicking. Blinking in surprise, the werewolf asked, "What's wrong Zack?"

Sirius just shivered, "I was just wondering who James, Lily and Snivellus would be if they were all reincarnations. Then when I made comparisons... Hide me from Snivellus, Cloud! Please! He'll skin me alive if I'm right!"

Remus twitched in annoyance before wondering,  _'Let's see. Lily, while she was a charms master, was very good at elemental and summoning magic, and there was her temper. James was very adamant about upholding honor whenever he battled. And Severus... From what Lily told me, he was very calculating and cold, but a little more open when with friends. Now who do I... know... Shit.'_

Remus shivered at the thought. He really did not want to believe that James, Lily and Severus were the reincarnations of Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth of all people! If so... he was freaking doomed. Especially since Severus could simply poison him in revenge for killing off so many times in his previous lives.

Remus looked at Sirius and said, "Let's get out of Europe right now before he receives any memories and decide to kill the both of us."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape sneezed, and wondered if he had to poison the one that had been thinking about him.

And up in the Lifestream, Sephiroth laughed at the fact that Cloud was running at the sign of him for once in his entire life, even if it was just a speculation.


End file.
